


Dream of Comfort

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist First Anime
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's dreaming of Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Comfort

Ed buried his face against Winry’s shoulder, basking in her warmth. Her soft laugh coaxed a smile from him. “What?” he mumbled.

“You look comfortable,” she chuckled. 

“I am comfortable,” Ed retorted gently, butting his head against her. She smelled so good. He wondered if she knew that, thinking she’d probably laugh at him if he said something. Instead, sighing, he wrapped his arms around her. “If you had any idea,” he murmured.

“Any idea of what?” Winry’s fingers sifted through his hair, the touch so light, Ed could barely feel it. 

“How much I thought about you. How much I missed you.” The words were easier to say without looking at her, but Ed frowned, feeling a cool breeze sneaking down his back. Where had that come from? 

“Ed?” Winry’s voice seemed to come from so far away then. 

Raising his head, he tried to look at her, but a fog obscured her from his sight. “Winry?” The cold seeped in, making him shiver. “Winry?” 

The clatter and hiss jerked him, and Ed’s eyes snapped open as his head bumped off the cold glass window. He blinked a couple of times, tugging his jacket closer around himself. A chilly breeze fingered its way across his cheek, making him pull back as the ticket man shouted, “Central City, Central City. Please gather your luggage. We will be stopped here approximately an hour. If you’re leaving us, we hope you’ve had a pleasant trip!” He strodedown the aisle, heading for the next passenger car. 

Grabbing his bag, Edward swung out of the seat, heading for the exit. Shaking his head, Ed cleared it of the last bit of the dream. He couldn’t linger on it, not now. 

But maybe, soon, in Liore, he’d be able to see Al and Winry again.


End file.
